Electricutie's Magic Headcanon Stash
by Electricutie
Summary: Assorted headcanons for Transformers Animated from my imagines blog on Tumblr! :)
1. Music Headcanons

**Optimus Prime:  
** Song that describes him: Heroes by Alesso and Tove Lo  
Favorite genres: Classic rock, classical

 **Bumblebee:**  
Song that describes him: Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus  
Favorite genres: Punk rock, electronic, rap, pop

 **Bulkhead:**  
Song that describes him: Stronger Than You by Garnet from Steven Universe  
Favorite genres: Country, rock

 **Prowl:**  
Song that describes him: Crawling in the Dark by Hoobastank (weird name, I know)  
Favorite genres: Alt rock, soft rock, calming music? (he's a total slut for Halsey and he doesn't even bother hiding it.)

 **Ratchet:  
** Song that describes him: Landslide by Fleetwood Mac  
Favorite genres: Jazz, Frank Sinatra, if that's a genre

 **Sari:**  
Song that describes her: Cool Kids by Echosmith  
Favorite genres: Pop, rap, punk, dance, electronic, Hannah Montana (when she was 8 at least)


	2. Giant Sweater Headcanons

**Optimus Prime:**

"Um… how much did this cost you?" he asks, referring to the giant red and blue sweater with a yellow happy face on it.

He pretends to know what it is, and after a day or two of trying to figure out what purpose it serves, he asks Sari.

"It's a sweater, Optimus. It keeps you warm," she tells him.

Even though it has no purpose for him, he wears it proudly and is super appreciative of it.

 **Bumblebee:**

"Whoa! Sweet! So, like… what is it?" he asks about the black and yellow sweater with a cute cartoon bee on it.

He thanks you for it, but he generally doesn't wear it, thinking his teammates would laugh at him.

He does, however, keep it in his subspace, and you use it as a giant blanket on times when you sleep in his vehicle mode.

 **Bulkhead:**

"Primus… that must have been a lot of yarn," Sari remarked. His sweater was a big white one with paint splotches on it, meant to resemble an artist's smock.

Bumblebee just straight up dies laughing. RIP.

Bulkhead is blushy over it. He thanks you, and he feels so lucky to have found an s/o like you.

He wears it around the base all the time, especially when snuggling you.

 **Prowl:**

Prowl thinks it's "fascinating" (catchphrase lololol) that someone could make something so big with several intricate stitches.

His sweater is plain black with gold trim. He ties it around his waist, most of the time.

He even asks you to teach him how to knit, which is like… whoa! Big step in the relationship! He uses his robotic holoform so that he's small enough to hold the knitting needles. This is also a good opportunity to sneak a lot of kisses from him, so, you know… get those robo kisses, pal.

A few weeks later, he has made you a sweater. He's a keeper.

 **Ratchet:**

His sweater is white with a big red cross on it.

He's like… "wat." And then you explain it to him.

He rolls his eyes, but smiles. He thinks you're adorable.

He wears it when he recharges. It gives him sweet dreams.


	3. Jet Twins Relationship Headcanons

**Jetfire:**

Although both twins are pretty excitable and expressive, Jetfire is more emotional and fiery than Jetstorm. Yes that is a pun, and a lame one at that.

He loves physical contact and hugs. Something he does when giving you hugs is gradually and voluntarily heating up his frame so he can give warm hugs like the ones Olaf the Snowman talks about.

Oh yeah! Movies! Jetfire loves them. He likes comedy, action, and anything animated. Toy Story 3 is his favorite. He sees watching a movie with you as the perfect opportunity to lay on the moves. He's basically a teenage boy, so expect the old yawn and stretch, and next thing you know, his arm is around you.

Jetfire likes to see how many kisses he can give you in 3 nanokliks.

Both brothers like to go out on dates with their s/o, but Jetfire is more interested in staying on the ground. You both go into human holoform and pretend you know what you're doing when out in public. Something fun you like to do is glue coins to the ground and watch from afar as people try fruitlessly to pick them up.

 **Jetstorm:**

If either of the two brothers knows how to be chill, it's Jetstorm, and yes, that is also a pun.

He also loves physical contact, but he's more adept at expressing his feelings through words, and so, that's what he resorts to most of the time.

That being said, he's not shy about physical contact, but more often than not, you'll initiate it.

Jetstorm also enjoys movies. He likes action and animated movies as well, but he also likes horror more than comedy. The Avengers is his favorite (me too, buddy, me too.) Like I said above, you'll most likely start cuddling him (usually by resting your helm in his lap).

Jetstorm gives pretty passionate kisses. Oh, wow, Jetstorm! Where did you learn to do that?!

Windy boi loves flying dates. If you can fly? Great! If you can't? That's okay, he'll carry you! You two will find the ledge of a mountain and just lay on the ground and stargaze. So romantic…


	4. Optimus Tells You He Likes You

**Optimus Prime:**

Optimus Prime is very shy about things like this. He really likes you, but he's never sure when to tell you!

If you like him and don't say anything first, you may never find out!

Just kidding, he'll figure something out.

Firstly, he'll wait til you're alone.

Secondly, he'll make sure the mood is appropriate. He wouldn't want to tell you if you're angry or bawling your eyes out.

When he tells you, he is stuttering. Primus help him.

When he's done, you're in shock. There was no indication that he had been interested in you prior to this.

He's very confused. What about all those subtle hints he had dropped over the past few months?

Those hints must have been too subtle, you guess. He wasn't confident enough to really put himself out there. Regardless, it doesn't change the fact that this handsome mech is head over heels for you. You let him know you feel the same way.

Now that it's all out in the open, he feels comfortable enough to ask you to go for a drive with him. Of course, you say yes, and you hop into his truck and speed off into the sunset, just like in the movies.


	5. Dragon Woman Headcanons

**Ultra Magnus:**

You've been seeing Ultra Magnus for a few months. Thankfully, he's not afraid of humans like Sentinel is, so he's completely fine with dating one.

You're in his room on the Elite Guard ship, and you both are having a light-hearted discussion on the differences between your two species.

Ultra Magnus mentions something about you being a human, and you smile and say that's not all you are.

The Autobot leader chuckles and says, "Of course not, you're also kind and attractive."

You look at him, smile, sigh, and say that you can turn into a dragon.

He laughs in disbelief. Ultra Magnus thinks you're just kidding…

…until you transform in a burst of flames to your second form, a winged reptile with (favorite color) scales.

The Magnus looks in amazement. A human with the same capabilities as a Cybertronian?

You shapeshift back into your human form, and he smiles at you and says that there's more you both have in common than he had anticipated.

 **Megatron:**

Megatron isn't afraid of humans either, but he does hate most of them. All of them except you. Blitzwing and Lugnut don't mind having a human in the base. They just think their leader has exotic tastes, and they leave it at that.

It's more than that, though. Megatron actually really cares about you.

You don't really like the Autobots. You wish you could battle them with your partner, but he won't let you. He says it's too dangerous, and even that puny little yellow bot could crush you.

"What about if I take on my ultimate form?" you ask him.

The Decepticon leader is intrigued. Ultimate form? Is that a reference to that anime that Blitzwing always quotes? "This isn't even my final form"?

You transform into a beautiful dragon, and you demonstrate your flying and fire breathing abilities to him.

When you transform back into human form, he's convinced he was hallucinating. He'd ask Blitzwing or Lugnut if they saw your transformation also, but there's a good chance Blitzwing would actually be hallucinating, and Lugnut would just go along with whatever Megatron says.

You successfully convince him that what he saw was for real, and he decides to reconsider his decision to not let you fight the Autobots.


	6. Prowl Spends The Day With You

**Prowl:**

One day, you kind of just catch Prowl meditating in the woods, and you sit next to him and meditate, too. He had no idea you were even there until he onlined his optics.

You talk about meditation, and you say it helps you with stress. He wasn't aware humans were into more than just being loud and trashing nature. You two became fast friends.

Prowl offers you a ride back to your house, and you quickly plan to meet again soon.

Okay, so you're going to spend the day together? What do you do?

A lot of meditating, for starters. You show him some apps that you've downloaded to help you, Headspace and Calm.

Prowl tries to teach you some sick ninja moves. You fall on your butt multiple times.

You both talk about random things that are bothering you. Venting is fun, and you and Prowl learn that quickly.

You get hungry, and he drives you to the grocery store, where you get yourself a sandwich and some lettuce.

Why lettuce, you ask? To feed the ducks of course! Prowl is very entertained by this.

After that, you go back to the base and decide to watch a movie. The movie you decide to watch is The Karate Kid. The 1984 version, not the one with Jaden Smith. He comments that it's very similar to a movie he's seen on Cybertron called The Circuit-Su Kid.

You're pretty tired at the end of the day, and he lets you sleep over! Like… what a sweetheart. Get you a mans like Prowl. Only if you're interested, though.


	7. Animated Meets Prime Headcanons

**Cliffjumper:**

HOLY SLAG WHAT IS THAT THING?!

KILL IT! KILL IT! (sorry, not sorry)

 **Blackarachnia (meeting Airachnid):**

Whoa you're gorgeous! And you don't have that disgusting organic half like I do.

Wait… you do what?

Okay, that's a little dark, even for me. I just want to get rid of my organic half, I don't want to kill other bots.

You're a sick, sick, femme.

 **Shockwave:**

Ah, a bot of science AND a servant of Megatron, just like myself.

Would you care to look at some experiments I've conducted. I believe I need a second opinion.

(They basically just do sciency stuff with each other and all I can think is BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY!)

(BILL BILL BILL BILL)

 **Megatron:**

(He's alarmed, needless to say.)

(He doesn't really say anything because… I mean… would the bot that would stab himself with Dark Energon really listen to him?)

(He really does think his Prime counterpart should chill, though. I mean really.)

 **Bumblebee:**

Whoa! You're so tall! Lucky!

Oh man, you can't talk? It's okay, I'll take care of that!

Let's go play video games!


	8. More Music Headcanons

**Soundwave (requested by an asker):  
** Song that describes him: Chained to the Rhythm by Katy Perry and Skip Marley  
Favorite genres: LITERALLY EVERYTHING THAT GETS MACHINES AND PEOPLE TO DO HIS BIDDING, but K-Pop is a favorite.

 **Megatron:  
** Song that describes him: Ave Satani by… idk? Think ominous Latin choir music  
Favorite genres: More ominous Latin choir music.

 **Starscream:  
** Song that describes him: Um… Look What You Made Me Do by Taylor Swift, of course. It's literally the perfect Starscream anthem!  
Favorite genres: Emo and/or screamo, baby! Also his favorite topics are revenge. I think all his clones like screamo, too and they each like different bands. Starscream's favorite is Black Veil Brides. But he can also appreciate more sophisticated sounding music.

 **Blackarachnia:**  
Song that describes her: Rolling in the Deep by Adele (you're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Favorite genres: Anything empowering, really. Girl needs to learn to love herself.

 **Blitzwing:**  
Song that describes him: Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne, although Borderline by Tove Styrke works pretty well, too!  
Favorite genres: Icy: Classical. Fitting for logical, calculating boi.  
Hothead: Angsty 2000′s alt rock. Think Three Days Grace, or Skillet. Or Classic rock, too, what the hell.  
Random: Anything, but Vocaloid songs and showtunes, are fire to him. Ooh and cartoon theme songs. Random loves his cartoons.

 **Lugnut:  
** Song that describes him: I'm a Slave 4 U by Britney Spears because OF COURSE.  
Favorite genres: Hymns for his Lord and Savior Megatron, what else?


	9. Bumblebee Meets His Bot SO

**Bumblebee:**

While Bumblebee and Bulkhead were in boot camp, a second group of cadets were being trained by another sergeant.

You were one of those cadets, and out of the corner of your optic, you saw the first group training under the command of Sentinel Minor.

Bumblebee also saw you out of the corner of his eye, but unlike you, he couldn't look away. He thought you were SO FINE. Sentinel proceeded to hit him on the back of the helm after he stopped paying attention to the drills.

You awoke to tapping on the window of your bunk. Upon opening the window, you saw Bumblebee throwing bolts at it.

He had been at this for about fifteen minutes, so he was now haphazardly throwing bolts. Bee ended up throwing one at your face.

"OW!" you shouted, to which Bumblebee yelped. "Oops! My bad!"

You both started talking about your respective drill sergeants, and Bumblebee's was way worse.

Soon, you both commlinked all the time, and when there was news of a double agent amongst Bumblebee's ranks, you were riveted.

Of course, that ended exactly how you know it did, with Bumblebee becoming a space bridge repairman and then crash landing on Earth.

You, however, made it up to one of the respected positions of the Cybertronian entertainment guild, after quitting boot camp. You still thought about Bumblebee, but you were able to focus on your career.

When news arose that Bumblebee and his crew were alive, you used your star power to get someone to contact him.

It's been many stellar cycles, but your feelings for one another were still alive and well.


End file.
